


Stranded

by otapocalypse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Space Motels, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Seduction, Time Wasting, Tinkering, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: Lotor and Matt are stranded on a planet and separated from their team. Surely there's an intelligent way to spend their time there...





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> For blueberrysenpaii on Tumblr! ♡

While falling asleep to the sound of creaking wood and scurrying rats, the motel was still very good for the price they had payed. For being separated from the rest of the group by potentially hundreds of miles, Lotor thought they were doing well. 

Matt seemed to be taking his anxieties well; working on finding a way to contact the others, namely Pidge. The galra could still feel a prickle of guilt at suggesting they continue traveling through the impending desert storm. Now their group was split up, with no sure way to find each other, and it was... his fault. 

Lotor absentmindedly picked at a scratch on his arm as he pondered his feelings. He was a runaway, damn it all, he should not be feeling guilty! And yet here he was. He watched Matt out of the corner of his eye, unaware of his own tension draining at the sight of the man tinkering away. Guilt for one person, he would tolerate. Feelings for one, he would allow. 

"Matt." He said softly. Those eyes that he once found unnerving met his and softened.

"Yes?"

"Could you take a look at some of the bug bites on the back of my neck? I think one may be infected..." _Very clever, Lotor._ He scolded himself. Those words would definitely convey his mood. Perfectly. It didn't occur to him that the man might see right through his weak excuse, and so he was taken by surprise when Matt's hands found themselves resting on his shoulders.

"Not one looks abnormal," he whispered. Lotor gained the courage to meet the man's eyes again, and the barely suppressed hunger in them drove him to press his lips chastely against Matt's, almost immediately moving to the slender, smooth neck. Matt's breath hitched as he whispered Lotor's name.

"Don't," he gasped quietly, his attempts to push the galra away just less than convincing. The man's protests grew weaker as the galra moved down his neck. "Lotor... ah... what if someone finds out? Wh-what if they run us out of town? What if... oh..." he cursed as Lotor reached the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "They..."

"No one will find out," Lotor hummed against his skin. "I don't think anybody cares on this planet. They didn't care that you're a human, " his lips brushed enticingly close to Matt's rounded ear, "Or that I look like a criminal," he slipped a hand around his partner's slim waist. "Just a bunch of happy-go-lucky fools," he purred, a thicker version of his accent creeping in. Matt closed his eyes and hissed quietly as Lotor bit down.

"It's.... too much.... of a risk, I mean-" he gasped out as the galra's hands began roaming. He rushed to get his words out past the haze clouding his mind. "We haven't even- prepared for the eventuality that- someone finds out about us... or about you- oh god," he moaned, Lotor's tongue finding the outer shell of his ear. 

"We'll burn that ship when it comes," the galra chuckled, right before placing a lingering kiss behind Matt's ear. 

"Agh! Oh, fine, you devil," he seethed, allowing Lotor to push him gently down on the straw mattress. It was lucky, Lotor thought, that the floorboards were not loose or squeaky, and would not give them away that night.


End file.
